


The Happiest Place on Earth

by juliet_belle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: LadyNoir - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, adrienette - Freeform, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliet_belle/pseuds/juliet_belle
Summary: Adrien surprises his friends with a trip to Disneyland as a thank you gift to them for being his first friends he made in school, although his motivation may have been due to a certain black-haired blue-eyed girl mentioning she had never been.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 24





	1. The Happiest Place on Earth (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice in the comments if you leave any, but definitely let me know what you think! This is both my first Miraculous fanfic and my first fanfic in general. Also, I do not live in Paris but I have been to the Disneyland in LA multiple times so I kind of based my writing of the park based on the LA one, but I also did as much research as possible into the one in Paris!

I sat at a round table inside of a brightly lit cafe, across from all of my friends. Marinette was to my left, Nino to my right, and Alya directly across from me. I smiled at them after taking a sip of my coffee.

"Thanks for joining me today guys, " I said brightly as I looked at the three of them.

"Of course, Adrien, we love spending time with our friend, " Alya replied, looking pointedly at Marinette, who immediately looked down and stared intensely at her napkin.

"I called you here not just for a social call, but because I have something for you guys, " I smiled as I took out a white envelope from my bookbag, and slid it first to Marinette. "You know, I just wanted to thank you guys for being my first friends in my first year of normal schooling. It's meant a lot and I value each and every one of you. " From the corner of my eye, I noticed Marinette blush as she picked up the envelope.

"Of course dude, it's been awesome having you as my best friend, " Nino smiled and clapped my shoulder.

I turned my head back to Marinette as she carefully opened the envelope. Her eyes widened as she stared at the piece of paper in her hand. She looked at me, then at Alya, then Nino, and back to Alya as she slid the envelope to her best friend. Alya had her turn in picking it up, and her mouth fell open when she looked at the second piece of paper.

"Adrien…" was all she could get out before sliding the envelope over to Nino, who out of what seemed to be impatience hurriedly took the last piece of paper out of the slim white packaging.

"Whoa, Dude! " he exclaimed. "You're taking us to Disneyland? " He looked at me, and they all began to clamor at once.

"Adrien, there's no way we can accept this! " Marinette exclaimed.

"You know you don't have to spend money to thank us, right? " Alya inquired, although it seemed to be more of a rhetorical question.

"Yeah, dude, " Nino agreed. "It's no big deal, really, " I explained. "As I said, earlier, I really wanted to thank you guys. And I thought Disneyland would be fun for the four of us. "

Also, Marinette may or may not have mentioned that she had never been…

"Come on, " I begged, pouting a little. "For me? "

They all sighed, but agreed.

"Yes! " I exclaimed. "Okay, so I'll pick you all up from Marinette's at 8am next Saturday morning. "

_**Marinette** _

" _Alya_! " I screeched. She sat against the edge of my chaise lounge, giggling. She had spent the night last night, so we could both be at my house when Adrien and Nino came to get us. I was currently yelling at her for something she had implied about Adrien and I.

"Oh, come _on_ , Marinette, this is the perfect opportunity to spend some alone time with Adriiieeen, " she said.

"I swear to god, if you and Nino pull a stunt and leave me alone with him, " I held up my pillow threateningly.

"Okay, okay, " Alya held up her hands as if to protect from my pillow. We laughed and I tossed the pillow onto the chaise lounge.

"I know you're excited though! " My best friend grinned at me. She was right, I had never been to Disneyland before. I nodded enthusiastically at her and soon felt my phone buzz.

Adrien: We're here

I looked at Alya. "The boys are here, " I said. She stood up and grabbed her purse. Taking my own purse from the coat rack nearby where I was standing, we rushed downstairs together. I made a 'one-second motion' to Alya as I glanced around the bakery trying to find the box of croissants that I knew my parents had left for us. She nodded, and went to wait at the door of the bakery. As I located the box of croissants, Tikki flew out of my purse.

"Alya's right, Mrainette, " she said in a quiet voice. "You could spend today with Adrien! "

I smiled at my kwami who looked at me with the most loving and supporting gaze.

"It's still nerve wracking, Tikki, " I pointed out. "But okay, I have to hurry, Adrien and Nino are already waiting outside for us. Make sure you hide! "

"It doesn't hurt to try, " she said softly before disappearing back into my purse. I grabbed the box of croissants from the counter, and met Alya at the door. We climbed into the back of the grey sedan, Nino on the far left, Alya next to him, and me behind Adrien who was sitting in the passenger seat. His bodyguard only grunted, but I assumed it was his way of saying 'hello.' Adrien turned to look at us.

"Hey girls, " he said, looking at Alya and I. His eyes soon landed on the box in my lap, and he looked back at me. "Marinette are those what I think they are? "

"Freshly baked croissants, " I replied. "My parents made them. " Adrien's eyes sparkled. I passed the box to Nino and Alya, who passed it back to me and I handed it to Adrien.

"Thanks, Marinette! " Adrien smiled.

"Would you like one, uh...sir? " I asked Adrien's bodyguard. I had no idea what his name was. He looked at me through the rearview mirror and simply grunted in response. Adrien held the box open towards him, and the bodyguard took one without a word. As his bodyguard started the car, Adrien turned to me one last time.

"Are you ready, Marinette? " he asked. I felt Alya give me a little nudge, and could not find my words. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. All I could do was nod and smile back. We drove in silence for a while, occasional conversations coming up between the four of us.

\---

I stared out the window wide-eyed as the arching Disneyland sign to get into the parking lot came into the view. I couldn't help but squirm a bit out of excitement in my seat. It took us a while to find parking, the park was already packed. After we had parked, the four of us scrambled out of the car in a bout of excitement. We traveled down the escalators and arrived at the tram stop. Despite the park technically not being open yet, there were already tons of people. I now understood why Adrien had insisted he come get us at 8am. The park was not far from the city, but the lines to get inside were crazy. Alya, Nino, Adrien, and I slid onto a tram bench together. Soob, we heard the announcements blaring from the speaker advising us to keep our hands, arms, legs, and feet inside the car at all times. I grinned at Alya who grinned back at me. Soon, the tram came to a stop. We stepped off the tram, and I couldn't help but look around at all the people going en masse towards the giant green gates that were slowly opening.

"I desperately need coffee, " I said to the others, eyeing a Starbucks located in the area that was labeled with a sign indicating that it was called Disney Village. They all nodded, and we ended up in another long line. After we had our coffees, we headed to the gates that everyone else had headed to. There, we received stamps for entry into the park. As we walked in, I immediately noticed the carts selling the classic Mickey and Minnie Mouse ears. looked at my friends, and back at the cart.

"First stop? " I asked.

Alya and Nino looked over and nodded, and Adrien's smile grew wide as the four of us raced over to the cart. I skimmed the racks containing the many different options of ears they had. Alya and Nino were a few feet away, and Adrien was on the other side of the cart I was looking at. I picked out a pair of classic black ears with the red-and-white polka dotted bow. I joined my friends at the counter to pay. Alya and Nino had already paid, and stood to the side: Alya in a pair of rose gold Minnie ears, and Nino in a green Mickey cap in place of his regular red one he always wore.

I stood in line behind Adrien who was paying for whatever he had picked out. He turned to look at me, and saw the ears in my hand. "And these too, " he took the ears from my hand and slid them across the counter to the cashier.

"Wh---wha----no---you d---don't---" I stammered.

"Relax, Marinette. It's fine,I got it. " Adrien interrupted me with a consolation and a smile.

"I---wh---but----" I glanced at Alya, who just smirked at me. Nino stood there with a small smile on his face. "I mean...I...I guess...okay..."

Adrien finished paying, slipped his wallet back into his jean pocket, and handed me the ears. I blushed but slipped them onto my head. Adrien smiled at me and donned a BB-8 hat. He looked at Alya and Nino.

"Well, come on, we have a whole park to explore! " he exclaimed, and we all rushed after him towards Space Mountain.

\---

We had just gotten off of Space Mountain. It was a thrilling ride, and I was glad that Nino, Alya, and I had agreed to go on the trip. As we exited the ride, Adrien spoke up.

"Hold up, I have to go to the bathroom, " he said, locating his eyes on the men's restroom across from the ride.

"Wait, actually, me too, " I replied, seeing the women's room right next to it.

"Okay, we'll wait out here for you guys, " Alya replied.

When I came out of the restroom, I only saw Adrien. I looked around, confused. Alya and Nino were nowhere to be found.

"Where'd they go? " I asked Adrien. He shrugged.

"I don't know, they were gone when I came out, " he replied.

Suddenly, I felt my phone buzz inside of my pocket. I slid it from the back of my jeans and opened it to see a text from Alya that literally just contained a winky face and nothing else. Of course. Of course she would do this to me. Trying to hide my furious blushing, I looked back up at Adrien.

"They've abandoned us, it would seem, " I said.

"Oh, " he replied. "Well, that doesn't matter. We can still have fun, right, Marinette? "

I smiled. "Uh, uh, yeah! "

"Well, where to, then? You lead the way today. "

I looked around the park, and spotted La Galerie de la Belle au Bois Dormant in the distance.

"It's cheesy, " I said slowly.

"No, tell me. "

"Well...now that I have the ears...I'm still missing the castle picture. "

He grinned at me. "It's not cheesy, " he shook his head. "We'll go. But first, food. "

I nodded, and we found two different carts. The first selling ice cream, which I went to, and the second selling pretzels which Adrien went to. I stood to the side after the vendor had given me my dark chocolate Mickey-shaped ice creams. Adrien soon joined me with a Mickey-shaped soft pretzel.

"Now, come on, " he said, grabbing my hand. "To the castle we go! "

I startled but was given no time to react as he grabbed my hand and we raced towards the castle.


	2. The Happiest Place on Earth (2)

**_Adrien_ **

I noticed Marinette's face go completely pink after I grabbed her hand and ran with her to the castle. She had eased up around me, but sometimes she still got nervous such as earlier when I had paid for the Minnie ears she wanted. But by the time we got to the castle and I let go of her hand, we were both struggling to talk from laughing so hard. I had taken her phone and took the pictures in front of the castle she had wanted. With my modeling experience, I helped her with poses. She was a bit of a bumbling mess at first, but eventually warmed up. We made a pretty efficient team, and I was glad to see her enjoying her time here. After all, she's a very good friend. After we had collected more than enough photos to last a lifetime, Marinette came over to me. 

"Where to next, mila---I mean, Marinette? " I smiled at her.

Oops. My Cat Noir was showing. Also...why did I almost call her that? Even as Chat interacting with her, I only called her 'Princess'. I watched as her brow furrowed for a moment, but the look disappeared. She pulled a map of the park from her bag, and her face lit up. She didn't say anything, only began walking in the direction of wherever she wanted to go. I rushed after her, wondering what she had in mind. At one point, she had looked up to figure out the direction she was going. The sun hit her face in a perfect light, and I realized that she had the same, blue-eyed stare that Ladybug did. I looked up at the Minnie ears resting perfectly on her head. If I imagined the white dots speckled on the bow of the headband as black instead, I could almost see the similarity. Huh. No wonder Clara Nightingale and Father had wanted her to play the role of Ladybug in the Miraculous music video. The similarities were striking, if you didn't factor in Marinette's clumsiness. I smiled to myself, and we kept walking. When I spotted the ride she was set on, I turned to Marinette and grinned. "Of course. Just like---"  
"Ultimate Mecha Strike III, " she finished as we both looked up at the sign indicating the entrance for the Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast game/interactive ride. 

"You ready, partner? " she smirked at me as we stood close to the entrance. Now there were only two people in front of us waiting to board the little buggies for the ride.

I rolled up the sleeve of my button-up and showed her the lucky charm she had given me dangling from my wrist. "With this? Always. " I smirked back. She beamed at me as she pulled the charm I had made for her 14th birthday from the inside of her purse, and we boarded the ride. 

-

**_Marinette_ **

Adrien high fived me as we exited the ride with perfect scores. He was right, we do make a good team. And one day...we'll make a great couple. I sighed internally, and followed Adrien out the exit. Our next stop was Peter Pan, and then we were supposed to meet Alya and Nino for dinner. After dinner, the group would reconvene and would stay at the park til closing. When we met up with Alya and Nino, Adrien pulled out another surprise. 

"Where should we go for dinner? " Alya asked.

"I'm up for anything, " Nino said.

"Me as well, " I agreed, leaning my head on Alya's shoulder. 

Adrien cleared his throat. "Actually, I already made plans for us. "

We all looked suspiciously at him, as he motioned for us to follow him. We ended up at a concierge stand nearby the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Alya and I looked at each other.

"Hi, I have a reservation for six o'clock, " Adrien spoke to the woman behind the counter.

"Name? " the woman asked. She had thin rectangular glasses that rested on her nose, and dark black hair. 

"Agreste. Um, Adrien Agreste. "

The woman looked at Adrien, and back at her computer. She smiled and stepped down somewhere. She appeared at a gate right next to the stand, and opened the gate.

"Of course, Monsieur Agreste. Right this way, " she motioned for us to follow through the gates. Alya, Nino, and I looked at each other as we stepped into a hallway. The woman stopped at a door. We walked into a dimly lit restaurant full of wooden tables and rattan seating chairs. Above us, many fake plants hung. My jaw dropped as my eyes settled on the boats filled with people riding along the water at the edge of the restaurant.

"No way, " Alya gasped, and hit me with her elbow. 

"Fancy place, " Nino remarked. A waitress led us towards the water. 

"It's almost impossible to get a reservation here, " Alya and I said at the same time. I had never been to Disneyland, but I do know that most people reserve their seats at Captain Jack's anywhere from 3-6 months early. I turned to the son of the famous fashion designer, the model, the absolute love of my life who I could never bring myself to tell. "Adrien how long have you been planning this trip? "

He reached up to rub the back of his neck with his hand. "Uh, a while? I mean, I kind of got the idea after I overheard Marinette telling you, Alya, that she had never been to Disney? Also I just really wanted to bring you all to the coolest restaurant in the park. " His words came stumbling out so fast that I almost didn't catch the part about me. I was thankful for the dim lighting and the waitress capturing Adrien's attention to sit because my cheeks were a flaming red pink mess. 

After we had been seated, Alya and I excused ourselves to the bathroom. 

"Oh my god, Marinette, did you hear that? Adrien totally planned this trip just for you! " she squealed. 

"Yeah, but he invited  _ all _ of us, " I pointed out. 

"Girl. He probably invited me and nino because he was nervous to be alone with you! "

"Alya. You do realize we're  _ all _ friends, right? Adrien said himself that he wanted to thank us,  _ all _ of us for being the first friends he made at school. " I continued to stress the 'all' part, because as happy as the idea of Adrien planning this just for me was, it seemed very unfair to Alya and Nino that would invite them for the sake of not BEING awkward. Him? Awkward? Never. He's perfect...I mean, he's Adrien Agreste for gods' sake. Plus, Nino is his best friend. He would never do his friend like that. 

"Yeah, but we're basically on a double date right now. Because of something you said, several months ago, that he heard from across the locker room! "

I thought back to the day my friend was referring to. Alya and I had been in the locker room after school, and she had shown me pictures of Ella and Etta on a trip her family had taken for the twins' fifth birthday. Nino and Adrien had been standing by the door, if I recall.

"Do you know what this means Marinette? Adrien likes you! " Alya shook my shoulders.

I stared back at her, eyes wide in disbelief. Could...could she be right? Oh my gosh, if she's right that'd be a total dream come true! I nodded excitedly. "Let's get back out there, " I said, suddenly filled with an overwhelming amount of confidence that I have only ever felt when I transform into Ladybug. But I had never felt this sort of confidence before, not in my civilian form and definitely not about the wonderful blonde-haired green-eyed boy who had captured my heart. As I grabbed Alya's hand and we pushed through the line of women waiting to use the ladies' room (as always. That's how you know it's the women's restroom, of course), we heard a rumbling above. 

You've  _ got _ to be kidding me. Does Hawkmoth ever take a  _ break _ ?! Jesus. As Alya and I ran faster towards the table, Nino and Adrien came running towards us.

"Marinette! " Adrien called.

"Adrien! " I yelled back,

"Are you guys okay? " Adrien asked, a complete look of worry plastered over his face. Nino looked equally as worried. They caught up with us.

"Yeah, but we gotta go. " We ran out with the rest of the people whose evening of dining had been interrupted. As we raced out and into the sun (it was setting, but still a tad bright, at least coming from a dimly lit space like the restaurant), we got separated. I could not see the akumatized villain, but I could see the chaos of people running and screaming. Alya and I jumped over a fence, and crouched behind a lamppost. 

"The boys, " Alya whispered. 

"You stay here. I'm gonna try to find them, " I said. I moved to stand up, but she caught my rsit, preventing me from moving. 

"What? Marinette no, it's too dangerous! "

I looked at her. "Yeah, but, I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up and be able to save me if anything goes wrong. "

"Marinette, you're not serious. "

"I have to find them. That way we can run and hide together, " I said, pulling my wrist free and running off before she could object any further. 

As worried as I was about both Nino and Adrien, finding them would have to wait. I just hoped they had found a good hiding spot. I scanned the park, and ducked behind a trashcan in a deserted area. 

"Tikki, spots on! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't make Nino say much, I honestly had no idea how to write him.


	3. The Happiest Place on Earth (3)

**_Adrien_ **

Nino and I heard a rumbling above just as we had begun to look over the menu. Not again. Plagg wasn't going to be happy about this. I looked at Nino, and we scrambled out of her seats. As we started to run, Alya and Marinette came running out of the girls' restroom, clutching each other.

"Marinette! " I called.

"Adrien! " she called back. 

"Are you guys okay? " I called as we ran faster towards them. Marinette assured us that they were okay, and the four of us ran out together but with the chaos and the people running everywhere, we got separated from the girls. Nino and I ran towards the castle, and ducked inside of it.

"Alya! " he exclaimed, expressing worry for his girlfriend. I looked at him. 

"I'm gonna see if I can find them, " I said.

"What? Dude, are you crazy? That's so dangerous, " my best friend protested.

"I have to find them and make sure they're okay, " I pressed on.

"Dude, no! " 

I shook my head. "Just stay here. Besides, Ladybug and Cat Noir are probably going to show up soon if anything goes wrong anyways. "

"But---"

I rushed back down the steps before I could hear the rest of his sentence. I ran out of the castle, and went back up through the other side. Marinette and Alya would have to wait. Besides, Ladybug will just restore everything with her Miraculous Ladybugs at the end of the day anyway. But Marinette was a smart girl. And so was Alya, at that. So I trusted and hoped that they would find a safe space. Once on the second level and other side of the castle, I opened my button-down. 

"Plagg, claws out! " 

The green wave of transformation energy washed over me as I donned the black suit, mask, and the kitty ears. I ran back out of the castle, and scaled the building to get a vantage point. I hadn't been able to see the akumatized villain, only guess the general direction of where they had either come from or were going based on the crowd and their screams. My feline ears wiggled when they heard the soft whizzing of My Lady's yo-yo. 

" _ Purr _ fect timing, milady, " I said, without turning to look at her. Only when I heard her approach did I turn to look. "So, how did you get here so fast? Playing Princess for a day? Cause, you know, you could be  _ my _ princess anyday. " I grinned my devilish Cat grin at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Thought I was your Lady? "

I shrugged. "You could be both. "

A smirk briefly crossed her face, and an emotion I didn't recognize. "How did  _ you _ get here so fast? "

"My alter-ego really likes Disneyland. " She narrowed her eyes, perhaps believing I was breaking her identity rule. "What? Everyone loves Disneyland. That tells you absolutely nothing about me, Bugaboo. "

She frowned at the nickname I had given her, although in more recent times she was less adamant about rejecting it. I think she was finally starting to warm up. She sat next to me, hee legs hanging off the roof. "Enough chitchat, Chat Noir. Did you happen to see where the akuma went? Or what it looks like, for that matter? " She peered at the mass park in front of us. 

"Who wants to play croquet? " a shrill voice came from the distance. Ladybug and I peered at the character walking towards us, a woman with red hair forming the shape of a heart on the top of her head.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Of course. Of course it's the Queen of Hearts, " Ladybug groaned. "This is my least favorite movie. "

"Well, at least we found the akuma. "

"Come on, Kitty, let's go. " She swung her yoyo and latched onto a lamppost. I followed her using my baton to helicopter through the air. We landed in front of the Queen. 

"Looking for us? " Ladybug taunted. The Queen looked at us, and smiled an evil smile. 

"Ladybug and Cat Noir, " she mused. "I think you'd make the perfect balls for my game. "

"I don't think so, " I growled, swinging my baton at her. She threw a deck of cards at me, and I flipped to avoid them. Ladybug was about to get hit, but I swung myself towards her and we barreled toward the ground. The Queen laughed in the distance, but Ladybug and I stood up in determination.

"Cat Noir, you take the back, and I'll take the front! " 

I nodded at her, and we got to action. The Queen dodged our next couple of hits, but Ladybug managed to wrap her wrist with her yo-yo. The woman startled, but laughed when she looked down at her wrist. I had my baton extended across her middle, trying to prevent her from using her limbs. But, as it would seem, that was not effective. With her left hand, she pulled a vial out of a purse, dropped it, and kicked it up in a perfect aim where the contents rained down on her, and she shrunk. 

"Hey! I thought that was Alice's thing, " I shouted as the shrunken queen escaped. Milady and I tried to follow, but she was so small it was difficult to see. I looked at Ladybug, who looked back at me. At the very least, she showed a slit of the confusion that I definitely was feeling.

"Okay, so she shrunk, but did you see that purse she pulled the potion out of? "

I nodded, and it dawned on me. "That must be where the akuma is, " I said, finishing her thoughts for her. "But how do we free the akuma if she's as small as an ant? "

Ladybug's brow was furrowed. 

"Lucky charm! " she shouted, and a red-and-black polka-dotted teacup fell into her gloved hands. 

"Hm..." she said as she looked around. I always wondered what plans that beautiful mind of hers would come up with. "If she's anything like the character from the movie---and the books---first she just wants to play croquet, right? "

I sputtered. "Yeah, and cut our heads off! "

"Don't worry, Kitty, we won't let her get to that. " She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and I couldn't help but smile softly. 

"Alright, Milady, you've got a plan? I trust you. "

"Good, " she smiled, and swung her yoyo in the direction of Phantom Manor. I pole vaulted myself behind her, occasionally using the baton as a helicopter as a theme park wasn't as full of high rooftops as the city itself. We stood overlooking the park again. 

"Hey, Queen of Hearts. You wanna play right? Well, we'll bite. Cat Noir and I will give you our Miraculouses, if you beat us at a game. But let's make this fun. Croquet, with a twist. " 

Now we wait. If Ladybug's plan was correct, the Queen would soon appear. I looked at my partner. Her face was determined and waiting. I walked over to her, and took her hand in mine. "You know, milady, they say this is the happiest place on earth. They're wrong, you know. The happiest place on earth is when I'm fighting by your side. "

I kissed her hand. She yanked it away and glared at me. "Not now, Cat Noir! "

I smiled a sheepish grin. 

"You want to play a game? Alright. But you're sure to lose, " the voice called.

Soon, we heard the shrill voice coming from below. Ladybug and I looked down, but we couldn't see anything.

"A fair game, " Ladybug stated. "It's not fair if you're not the same size as us! Grow bigger, or there's no deal. "

Soon, we saw the queen grow back into the size we had first encountered. Ladybug looked at me and nodded. She swung her yo-yo, and I followed. We landed on a roof, and milady turned to me. 

"You're a silly kitty, " she said. "Ready to have some fun? "

"As always, milady, " I replied, and we hopped down into one of the teacups that stood still on the Mad Hatter Teacups Ride. 

The Queen had soon joined us. She frowned when she saw the teacups. "This is't a game of croquet, it's a silly children's ride! "

"I said there would be a twist, " Ladybug replied. "The holes are the cups, and, well, you already know the rules. Now, let's get this started. "

I threw my pole at the box powering the teacups, and the ride began to spin. Ladybug turned to me. "Cat Noir, you take control. "

I spun the cup around, and she used my baton as her mallet. They went a few rounds. When the Quen started to raise her own mallet for her next shot, I stopped spinning. I launched my belt at her, and tied the Queen's hands to the steering wheel. 

"Ready, Cat Noir? " Ladybug smirked at me.

" _ Cataclysm _ ! " I shouted, pulling forth my destructive abilities. Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around my waist and we swung together towards the queen. I swiped her purse with my hand, and the material disintegrated, a purple butterfly flying out of it. I unraveled myself from milady's side, and watched as she captured the akuma.

"Bye bye, little butterfly, " she said as the white butterfly flew out of the yo-yo. 

We looked at each other. "Pound it! "

Ladybug tossed the teacup into the air, and the magical little beings swirled around the park. I turned to see the purple de-evilizing/de-transformation light wash over a young woman. The bag she had carried as a queen appeared to be a diaper bag. Ah, a young mom. Probably frustrated with an antsy toddler and long lines. She looked around, but was relieved to see that Ladybug and Cat Noir had saved the day. 

"Cat Noir, do you mind taking this young woman to find her kid? I gotta split, " Ladybug said, prepping to sling her yo-yo away. 

"Wait, Ladybug, " I called. She turned. "Would you care to join me to watch the fireworks? "

She smiled that soft smile I loved so much. "Sorry, kitty. Maybe another time. Bug out! "

With that, she swung off into the night. I stared after her in awe. She didn't say no. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know croquet is played with 2, 4, or 6 people. But for the sake of the story, let's just pretend you can play with three. I tried to do research on how it was played but didn't really understand anything the Internet was telling me, so I did my best. If you're reading this, you read the whole pic so thanks, I appreciate it!


End file.
